


... it’s automatic, it's systematic…

by Rose_de_Noire



Series: Automotive [2]
Category: Knight Rider (1982)
Genre: M/M, a/b/o but manual/automatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28056156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_de_Noire/pseuds/Rose_de_Noire
Summary: Preface:Michael back in “Skin and Body” (please read that one first) said:“JR knows how to treat an exclusive car. And there isn’t a more exclusive car than you, KITT!”JR would like to disagree with this claim.I’m certain some of you, my dear readers, wondered why there’s carpet in JR’s workshop.
Relationships: KARR/OC
Series: Automotive [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055165
Kudos: 3





	... it’s automatic, it's systematic…

**... it’s automatic, it's systematic…**

Preface:  
Michael back in [“Skin and Body”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344278) (please read that one first) said:   
“JR knows how to treat an exclusive car. And there isn’t a more exclusive car than you, KITT!”   
  
JR would like to disagree with this claim.   
  
I’m certain some of you, my dear readers, wondered why there’s carpet in JR’s workshop.

  
  


**... it’s automatic, it's systematic…**

JR, also known as Jeremy Richards, weaved his slim body through the apartment above his workshop - JR’s Custom Cars - circling around the laboratory bench, humming _Greased Lightning_ while he pressed some buttons on the keypad of the giant computer which took up most of the space in this room. There were two other rooms, one held a hermetically sealed chemistry lab, the other an equally proofed technical lab.   
He only ever used his apartment for their line of work.   
For a moment he scratched his head with the end of the pen he held in hand and wondered if Michael had thought it strange to find a complete kitchenette and bathroom, including a tub, down in the back of the workshop, but then his mind focused back on the task at hand.   
He had a job to do.   
  
“JR…”   
  
Green eyes focused on what he tried to work on for the last fifteen minutes, then slid away from the notepad to look at the intercom where the smooth voice had come from and then up to the surveillance sensor on the ceiling. “What gives?”   
  
“I made you coffee! Get your ass down here, you won’t figure this out without caffeine.”   
  
JR stretched and shook his mop of dark hair with a laugh. “You’re probably right. Close up behind me, yes, partner?” The automatic locks clicked behind him and he gave a nod to the closest camera.   
He took the notepad with him to the workshop and threw it on the passenger seat of his car, then got himself the coffee his partner - in all the meanings of the word - had started for him and slid behind the wheel. “I’m stuck. There’s this equation I can’t get over. Either Barstow made a mistake, or I’m too stupid.”   
  
“Show me?” The voice was more order than question.   
  
JR nodded and opened the notepad on the page he’d worked on. “There you go… And please don’t tell me I stole the blueprints for shit. I don’t fancy to break and enter into the FLAG headquarters a second time.”   
  
There was a softly modulated laugh. “But it was fun, wasn’t it?”   
  
JR groaned, “yeah, but I’m pretty damn sure Mike knows it was me.”

Michael Knight, former Long, knew him well enough and also knew about JR’s line of work and his interests and they were close enough to help each other out from time to time. Although, Michael knew nothing of JR’s partner.  
  
There was the sort of static filled silence that always accompanied his partner’s thinking process and JR sipped contently on his coffee, head leaned back against the headrest, one hand lazily hooked into the sleek, futuristic butterfly steering wheel while his fingernails dragged absentmindedly through grooves and over smooth buttons. He only realized what he was doing as a faint mechanical purr began to waft through the car. JR grinned and emptied the cup then dropped it out of the open driver side window and closed both his hands around the spokes of the butterfly wheel and made a distinctively naughty movement.   
  
“Asshole!” JR’s partner exclaimed at the distraction, then deadpanned, “Still found what you were missing.”   
  
JR perked up at this and fixed the voice box in the middle of the dashboard with a curious look, “Lemme guess: It was something really obvious?”   
  
There was a soft electric current and then a not as soft nudge from the modified Passive Laser Restraint System. “What’s the main difference between me and my ‘brother’?”   
  
“You’re way hotter, Blackbeauty?” It was true, he was all sleek black curves and planes, they had made sure of this as they’d chosen the Dodge M4S Turbo Interceptor to build on and in, officially there only had ever been built four, the fifth - well, JR just spoke with him.   
  
The voice box flashed once, yellow, and JR felt the PLRS loop around his wrists and secured them to the wheel and he laughed. “I know what I didn’t consider, I’m so used to being around you…”   
  
“In me, mostly, really.”   
  
JR barked out a laugh, “That’s what she said!”   
  
The answering eye roll was audible, but JR kept going, “You’re an alpha, so KITT’s code is slightly different and therefore won’t fit on you and me in that case. And seeing we’re both alphas, we can’t use that new interface between us anyway. Well, we'll make it work.”   
  
“We always do…” KARR’s voice sounded up again, this time dripping with innuendo and the invisible restraints tightened up around JR’s wrists making the sensation all the more prominent.   
  
“Blackbeauty?” JR questioned while he scratched at the Turbo Boost button.   
  
A similar questioning noise came with a spike of the yellow bars on the voice box.   
  
JR focused on the closest optical sensor and gave it a smoldering look, “Take me for a ride?”   
  
And just like that he’d put KARR in charge for the night.   
He dropped his head onto the butterfly wheel while the workshop door opened and then threw it back against the headrest as the night dark car shot backwards out of the building, did a sharp turn - wrenching on JR’s arms, teasing out a groan - and then bolted forwards, the acceleration pressing JR into the seat, wrenching another groan from the man in the driver’s seat.   
  
They had clicked from the very first moment KARR had been back online and able to communicate again. JR working on the thin line between law and crime, dabbling in all the things he really shouldn’t, living on the edge, addicted to danger, with his family's fortune and his IQ up his sleeves - and his weird sense of honor, KARR ruthless as they came…   
They’d been the perfect match and JR had only adapted the AI’s programming once KARR had given him a leap of faith and they’d struck a deal. It had been on JR’s terms as they got the AI into a new body. One chosen by them both.   
Their more intimate relationship had taken off like wildfire the first time they’d felt the Turbo Interceptor hit maximum speed around them, blazing down the highway.   
  
KARR shot around a turn and then employed Turbo Boost and JR was back in the here and now as the wheels left the road and he dug his nails into the barely there seams of the butterfly wheel as they landed.   
“Oh yes!” JR moaned breathlessly at the feeling of his body slamming back into the seat and then almost begged, “Faster. Harder. Gimme all you got, Blackbeauty.”   
  
The very next second, as KARR activated the Super Pursuit Mode, the G-force pressed JR further back into the seat, his bones rattled and he let out a breathless gasp as his fingers clutched the wheel white knuckled.   
  
KARR’s voice sounded dry in his ears. “You okay there, pet?”   
  
JR, head thrown back and eyes wide open on the road before them, groaned out a strained, “Green… _please_ keep going.”   
  
The car took a sharp turn around a blind bend and JR moaned at the sudden strain on his still tied arms as the wheel moved, and then almost choked on a gasping breath as he saw the headlights of a truck coming straight at them - KARR having chosen to drive on the wrong side of the road. “Oh shit.” He kept his eyes wide open, mouth going slack, ass pushing back into the seat and fire burning in his veins. He knew he was a lost cause and would come if KARR jumped the thing.   
KARR did jump the thing - at the very last moment, the truck’s horns blasting angrily after them - took another sharp turn into a back road and stopped abruptly while JR still was wracked by full body shivers.   
  
The drive back to the workshop was much more sedated, JR’s hands still loosely on the butterfly wheel moved in slow petting motions. “You’re the very best. We should do this again…”   
  
They parked and closed up for the night, KARR lowered the driver’s seat so JR - half asleep already - could curl up under the blanket he kept in the car. All their important papers and things were stowed away in the Turbo.   
  
***   
  
KARR reflected, while his front scanner swooshed from side to side, that he was, indeed, very lucky that of all humans, JR had pulled him from the debris that had been his old body and straight from the storage unit JR had been ransacking for a job. They fit together like a well oiled machine. Had someone told him a few years back that he’d get attached to a human of all things, he'd have crushed them under his wheels. Now, though, he didn’t think it was such a bad thing to be well cared for and spoiled with the newest technology the world had to offer.   
And all because JR had agreed to keep the one line of code which made KARR able to preserve his own existence first if he would choose so.   
KARR tried it once: to leave JR stranded on a job gone south, a rocket launcher aimed at them. There had been a pull back to the man in him stronger than all programming and he’d jumped straight into the line of fire.   
The result had been some damage to his body, but also the satisfaction of seeing his partner going straight into a protective alpha frenzy, maiming man with bare hands just for KARR.   
  
The attack weapons he’d gotten built in afterwards had almost felt better. And KARR had been a lost cause too. They hadn’t been separated a day since. JR was a part and extension of his body, rooted and included in his directive to preserve his existence first and foremost.   
JR muttered something, half asleep, from the driver’s seat, which sounded suspiciously like, “Stop thinking so loudly, Blackbeauty, imma trying to sleep,” and KARR put on some music and cranked up the heat and in the morning he would start up the coffeemaker.   
  
  
**END  
  
  
** One day I make a real fanart of "new" KARR ^^

****

****


End file.
